leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/League needs Global Experience
Issues * Current ** Funnelling strategies, such as + and + . Riot has no explicit issue with funnelling and could even be said to encourage exploring additional metas/strategies - but they take issue with strategies that invite no gameplay/interaction. ** Deathball compositions are currently drowning out all other team compositions, which is devaluing a large number of champions within the roster - e.g. champions that split push, champions that skirmish/pick-off, and champions that flank. ** Split pushing is currently too binary, since failing to take a structure currently equates to wasted time/resources. Turret health checkpoints were an attempt to address this - but split pushing is still predominantly a strategy used by duelists, rather than explicit pushing champions. * Long-standing ** Jungle-vs-jungle interactions. Riot has been wanting to junglers to interact with each other for years, but has never come up with a sufficient incentive to get most players to leave the safety of their own trees. Many of the attempted solutions, such as the recent change, only served to make bully/duellist junglers excel at the experience of other options - since many junglers cannot realistically contest the objective. ** Jungle experience/champion level yo-yos with season between them being ahead of the team, on-par with solo-laners, and being behind. Owing to this, the junglers that work in a given season varies accordingly - with carry junglers excelling when jungle experience is the equivalent to a solo lane, and support junglers excelling when there's not much experience to be had. ** The support falling behind in experience is one of League's most long-standing issues, and contributes to a lot of issues that the support role faces - similar to jungle experience. Due to being behind, many players find the role to be unsatisfying; and this is compounded when the champions players may want to play "fall off" too hard without gold or levels. ** Support/jungler value is an issue that Riot tried to address for junglers in Preseason 2018 with a change to the CS value of jungle camps, but still remains an issue for supports and non-farming junglers (i.e. gankers, invaders and roamers). ;Solution Global/shared experience - i.e. all members of the team are the same level at all times. * Pros ** Shared experience does not hamper alternative strategies, particularly if those strategies allow teams to earn experience faster or deny more experience from the enemy - e.g. duo-jungle. ** Shared experience encourages jungle invasions in a way that doesn't favour duelists over other classes - i.e. the resource isn't tied to a single, announced objective. ** Shared experience causes deathball compositions to naturally choke if they are not efficient at rotating, or the enemy successfully evades engages. That is to say, enemies can counter deathball comps by intentionally starving them. ** Experience Contribution and Gold Earned would replace "CS" on he Scoreboard - keeping the value of supports, junglers and split-pushers clearly visible, rather than only the value of last-hitters being advertised. * Cons ** The necessity of an explicitly distinct jungler might be called into question. While the potential for multiple duo-laners or roamers might be good for variety - the upkeep cost for the jungler might be too high. ** The current level limit might invalidate all changes, depending on the average time that level 18 is reached versus what is considered "late game". This could be addressed by increasing the maximum level, as with URF, but this would have other consequences that are not easily to innumerate in advance. Category:Blog posts